


A Fire Reborn

by Ghostinthehouse



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Firestarters are rare and Heralds are reborn: A logical conclusion.





	A Fire Reborn

"Lavan," the spirit called softly across the havens, "it's time to be reborn."

A young man in white stooped to kiss the woman beside him. "I'll see you down there, dearheart." He came over to meet the spirit. "I hope this time doesn't hurt as much."

"Would you go if it did?"

He shrugged. "Of course. I took on the duty of being the Firestarter defence. I know what I need to do, at least while I'm here. But it would be nice to have some fun too."

The spirit smiled and led him over to the pool. "We shall see."

Lavan took a deep breath and dived.

***  
For a breath, the new baby's eyes flickered. His mother asked, "What shall we call him?"

His father stroked the fine crest of flame red hair. "Let's call him 'Griffon'."


End file.
